Questions and Answers
by Logar3
Summary: What do you ask the boy who knows everything? Well, anything! After a lifetime of isolation from his peers due to his 'creepy' and 'invasive' Quirk, Izuku Midoriya finally reaches his dream of attending UA University and discovers a world of people who won't judge him for his Quirk.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there Detective! How's your night going?"

Tsukauchi smiled as he looked up towards the door to his office. Spotting the green-haired boy, he waved him inside and watched as the nine-year-old waddled to the chair.

"It's good to see you again Midoriya! I'm assuming you're here to help with the Ryosie kidnapping case?" He smiled again when the boy nodded.

"Yes, sir! I also heard from the front desk that you hadn't made any progress on the Romi or Ginko cases, is that true? Cause you know I would help you with that in a heartbeat sir!"

Tsukauchi sighed. "You know I don't want you to overwork yourself Midoriya, you're only nine years old, we shouldn't have to rely on your Quirk to find the victims. Plus, I know the backlash you get from using it can be painful."

Izuku scoffed. "You're being a bit hypocritical, Mr. 'I slept three hours in as many days' . And don't worry about the backlash, it doesn't hurt as much as you think it does, I promise!"

_Lie_

Tsukauchi sighed, knowing that he had already lost this argument and that even if he said no Izuku would just give them the info as an anonymous tip. Which would make it less credible, meaning there would be more paperwork involved. So he nodded.

"Just… can you make sure I don't fall off the chair when I do this, please?" Tsukauchi nodded moving to sit next to the boy who in Tsukauchi's mind, was already a hero to almost a hundred people.

Izuku closed his eyes, and relaxed his body, falling back into Tsukauchi's arms. When his eyes opened a second later, they had small blue lines running sideways, scrolling as if he was reading something.

Izuku seemed to snap back into reality, nodding at the detective. Tsukauchi went over to his computer as Izuku started listing facts.

"Obazu Ryosie is currently being held in a warehouse on the corner of fourth and seventh street, Mei prefecture, in a locked room. The code for the door is 24547. There are three people inside the warehouse.

"First is a man named Hatsu Jakuchu, Quirk: Naptime. It allows him to put anyone he comes into skin contact with to sleep for three0 seconds."

Tsukauchi nodded as he frantically typed this into his computer, he knew that after Izuku obtained this much information at once, he would probably be out of it for a while, so he had one shot at recording everything.

"The second is a woman named Okino Jakuchu, Hatsu's wife, Quirk: Fortification. Allows Okino to reinforce materials to have higher durability, flexibility, melting point, etc. Currently in use on the door to Obazu's room, as well as the chain and handcuffs connecting Obazu to the cell wall."

Tsukauchi continued typing, knowing what a fucking **_gift_** Izuku's quirk was. He had never been wrong in the three years he had spent helping the police with cases such as these, so Tsukauchi had no reason to not trust the information.

"The third is Hatsu's brother; Kado Jakuchu. Quirk: Lights Out. Allows him to put anyone in a five-meter radius to him to sleep for seven seconds. Currently armed with a knife and an M1911 handgun, loaded with seven .45 ACP rounds."

Tsukauchi typed in the last of the information, looking over at the boy, concerned, as Izuku slumped over in the chair, leaning on the armrest. He could see the boy's arm twitch as the inevitable headache sprang into the boy's mind.

"You alright there Izuku? I can get Sansa to bring in some medicine if the headache is too bad." Izuku just shook his head. "Please, don't. I wouldn't want to be a hassle for you Detective."

He sighed, helping the boy to his feet. "Fine. Just get home now alright? And don't use your Quirk for the rest of the night OK? I don't want you turning that headache into a migraine."

Izuku just shook his head slowly "I won't!" Tsukauchi's Quirk didn't register a lie, so he nodded to the boy.

"And have fun at school tomorrow!"

"I will!"

_Lie_

* * *

"Hey Deku, you got the answers for today's test for me? These fucking chumps are willing to pay top dollar for this shit, so you better cough 'em up! You know what happens if you don't."

Izuku was shoved up against the school wall, heat radiating from the hand next to his head. He briefly considered fighting back but knew he wasn't ready yet.

Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku's main tormentor. He had seen enough information about psychology using his Quirk to know that trying to keep a friendly relationship with the boy would lead to nothing but pain.

He nodded his head sadly. "Yes Bakugou, I have them right here, just please put me down." He held out the small stack of paper containing both the questions and answers for today's pop quiz.

Bakugou scoffed as he slammed the boy back into the wall again. "And who said you could make any requests, _**Deku?**_ You fucking stalker creep."

Izuku held in his groans of pain as best he could, utilising a technique he had learned from Shaolin monks memories to fight through the pain as he kept a grimace from his face.

He couldn't help but think that all of his problems at school stemmed from his Quirk. **|Human Archive|** was an extremely powerful mental Quirk, allowing Izuku to access any thoughts, memories or information ever held in a human's brain.

He could see the daily thoughts of Adolf Hitler as he passed through the concentration camps of World War Two, he could see the thoughts of Albert Einstein as he figured out how to split the atom. And he could see all the memories of this one fanfic writer named _Logar3_.

He didn't visit that guy's memories very often.

He would have thought that such an ability would have been something that the other kids at school would be excited about, but when it came time to reveal it, he got a very different reaction to what he expected...

* * *

_"I heard Deku got his Quirk!"_

_"Yea he totally read my mind this morning! Guessed what number I was thinking and everything!"_

_"Isn't it kind of creepy though? He can know what you're thinking, if you're lying, or even your secrets!"_

_"Yea, that's freaky! I bet he uses it to spy on people!"_

_"Yo Deku! Get your ass over here! You're gonna read my mind and tell everyone what secret I'm thinking of!"_

_"Are you sure Kachaan? I thought you didn't want anyone knowing that!_

_"Ha, so the creepy fuck can read minds! That's a villain's Quirk for sure! What good will that do you as a hero Deku? Now fuck off and stay away from me you stalker!"_

* * *

He sighed as he walked into class, spying Bakugou selling the answers to a kid for around seven hundred yen.

He sat down at his desk and placed his chin on it, waiting for the teacher to arrive. It took him five minutes to get there and started the lesson.

Ten minutes later, he sprung the pop quiz on them, and Izuku could see both Bakugou and the boy who bought the answers off of him smirking.

Izuku went through the quiz, putting the answers to the questions, just enough wrong to make the teacher unaware of his limited Quirk use. He had already memorised all of this information anyway, so he didn't need to use **|Human Archive|** very much.

He finished up his quiz and handed it to the teacher, before heading back to his desk. The rest of the class was fairly boring, allowing Izuku to analyse a new hero that had debuted today.

As he put the information down in his notebook, he made sure to at least make it look like he was listening to the teacher.

When class ended, he did a quick check to see if Bakugou was going to come after him but could see he was more focused about heading home, as he had a rare All Might figurine coming in the mail today.

Quickly running home, he grabbed the bottle of headache medicine that had become a near-daily part of his diet and made himself a sandwich to go with it.

Swallowing the pill and eating the sandwich, he laid down on his bed and thought about the Ryosie case. He had given the police all the information they needed to rescue the woman, so he had his fingers crossed that everything went smoothly.

Pulling up his covers, he tried to ignore the oncoming migraine. He knew his doctor said that the pain would lessen during his teen years when his brain would start to mature enough to handle the influx of information when he used his Quirk, but he wished it would start earlier.

He whimpered slightly as a larger wave of pain hit him, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Tsukauchi? How did you get this much info on the kidnappers? The level of detail is insane."

Tsukauchi looked up to the squad of heroes he was briefing, looking over towards the support for the raid, Eraserhead. He smiled at the man.

"From a trusted consultant, their Quirk allows them to gain any info we might need for this mission." He explained, shuffling the paper in his hands around.

A voice from his right, Death Arms, spoke up. "Are you sure this 'consultant' isn't in on all this? Even with most Quirks I've heard of, this sort of thing is usually all guesswork."

Tsukauchi just sighed. He knew that it was hard to believe, hell, when a six-year-old Izuku walked into the police station for the first time asking for him, he had a hard time believing it too, even with his Quirk.

"I can assure you that this consultant is 100% trustworthy, as I have been using the information given to me by this consultant for around three years now, and he has never once led the police force or the heroes astray."

Eraserhead just shrugged. "Whatever. So you want me to cancel out the brothers Quirk's while Kamui Woods secures them, and Death Arms secures the wife and retrieves the victim?"

Tsukauchi nodded. "Exactly. A small force of police officers will be joining you for this mission, so once the criminals have been neutralised, hand them over to them and they will take them away for you."

The heroes gathered nodded, knowing that this was going to be a quick strike. They hopped into the car with Tsukauchi and arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later.

One quick, flawless raid later, and all three of the kidnappers were unconscious in the back of a police van, with Quirk suppressant cuffs on them. Mrs Ryosie had been rescued and was currently being taken to a hospital for treatment.

Tsukauchi was thanking the Sergeant that had just led the police squad into the building for his work when Eraserhead appeared next to him. He dismissed the Sergeant and turned to the tired-looking man.

"What do you need Eraserhead? I've made sure that your name is kept out of the media brief, so you don't need to worry about that." Eraserhead just shook his head.

"Thank you, but that's not what I wanted to say. The information we got was spot on, more accurate than any I've ever seen before about how their Quirks worked, where they were, etc."

Tsukauchi quickly prepared another mental speech about how Izuku, or 'the consultant', could be trusted, but Eraserhead continued. "Have you thought about introducing the consultant to Nezu? I'm sure the rat is aware of your consultant's existence already, and with the analytical abilities he shows, he could be a great asset to heroes all over the place."

Tsukauchi shook his head. "His quirk gives him some really bad headaches when used currently, as his brain hasn't fully developed. I don't want him to overdo things."

Eraserhead's eyebrows shot up. "Brain hasn't fully developed… don't tell me that this consultant of yours is a child detective?"

Tsukauchi mentally smacked himself. That was confidential information, and even though he would trust Eraserhead with his life, he wasn't really allowed to share Izuku's age. But Eraserhead already knew now…

With a sigh, Tsukauchi nodded. "Yea, he's been dropping by the precinct with the information he's gotten using his quirk for about three years now. He's currently nine-years-old."

Eraserhead's eyes bulged for a second in surprise, before he turned around, pulling his phone out. "Excuse me for a moment detective."

Tsukauchi nodded but listened in on Eraserhead's conversation. "Yes, sir. You're going to want to meet this kid. Yep, the consultant's a kid. Yes sir, nine-years-old. You found him already? Of course you did sir. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Eraserhead sighed. "C'mon out detective. That was Nezu. He wants to meet your mystery consultant."

Tsukauchi dragged his hand down his face. "I guess that's not the worst-case scenario. If anyone can figure out how to make him take care of himself properly it's probably Nezu."

He nodded to Eraserhead. "Fine. I'll bring up Nezu the next time I see him-"

"-Just be warned, even Nezu doesn't know what he's getting himself into with this kid."


	2. Nezu basically adopts this child

Izuku gulped as he sat across from Nezu.

He and his mother had arrived a few minutes ago, and were escorted by the Pro Hero 'Midnight', who gushed over how _'cute'_ he was the whole way to Nezu's office. Both his mum and Midnight were sitting outside of the office, chatting.

Nezu hadn't said anything other than a greeting before he waved the boy over to the desk, motioning at a chessboard in front of him, Izuku given the white coloured pieces.

He gathered that Nezu wanted to play chess with him, and so reached out and moved his piece, noticing how intently Nezu was watching him.

When he had been told by Tsukauchi that Nezu, the world's smartest hero, if not living being, wanted to meet him, he had been both ecstatic and concerned. Had he done something wrong?

He moved his knight forward, taking one of Nezu's bishops, and Nezu beamed at the boy, sending chills down his spine. "Alright Nezu, you got what you wanted from this game? I told you about him so you could talk, not play chess."

Izuku startled as a voice spoke up from his right, and he whipped his head around to see a tired-looking man in a black jumpsuit sitting on the couch.

He activated his Quirk, asking it; **_'Who is he?'_** He got the familiar pain in his head as the blue lines appeared in his eyes, and he nodded.

"Pro Hero Eraserhead, real name Aizawa Shouta, aged 26, Quirk: Erasure. Can stop emitter and Transformation quirks from functioning by looking at the target. Currently suffering from Insomnia and-"

He was about to continue when Aizawa's eyes flashed red, and the information left his mind, leaving him with a dull headache. "While that's impressive, it's also using your quirk in public without the authorisation of a pro hero or police officer. Nezu, just tell us what sort of batshit crazy plan you have for the kid so I can go back to sleep."

Nezu clapped his hands, placing his final piece in the perfect position to lead Izuku to a stalemate. While it was impossible for Nezu to get a checkmate in this situation, he didn't care, he was too excited by this boy's intelligence.

For someone so young to almost equal him in chess skills… that required intelligence, something Nezu had plenty of. He could recognise that even without **|Human Archive|**, Izuku Midoriya was incredibly intelligent.

He smiled. "Of course, Aizawa. Mr Midoriya, I just want to confirm something. Are you the consultant who has been helping Tsukauchi and the Police force over the last three years, using your Quirk to gather information?"

Izuku just nodded, worried he was about to be in trouble. "Yes sir, I am. When I was six, I saw a missings person report on TV and tried to use my Quirk on her, and it told me who had taken her and where she was."

Eraserhead nodded while Nezu smiled at the boy, motioning for him to continue. "After that, I contacted the Detective, and ever since then I have been dropping in to help out."

Nezu pulled a file out of his desk and read over it quickly. "I was quite surprised to discover how young Tsukauchi's prized consultant was, but with your Quirk and mental maturity in mind, It's not surprising."

Izuku flinched when Nezu said 'mental maturity', something that both Nezu and Eraserhead noticed. The former's eyebrow rose while the latter felt a pang of concern for the boy.

Nezu placed the file down onto the desk. "I see you're not very comfortable being called mature, I apologise. If you're willing, could you explain why it's an issue for you?"

Izuku sighed, looking down. "Only if you tell me why I'm here. Aizawa doesn't know, and I can't see your plans. I assume it's because you're not human."

Both Nezu and Aizawa filed away that information for later, while Nezu nodded towards him. "Of course my boy! You are here because I want to bring you in as a disciple of sorts."

Izuku was shocked and looked up, about to talk when Nezu held up his hand (paw?). "I am sure that you know that your Quirk, while incredibly helpful, is ill-suited to the flashy, combat-focused world of street heroics, correct?"

Izuku just nodded, mouth agape. Nezu continued. "That is why I am offering you this path. You see, it is a little known fact to the public, but the Hero industry actually has three different branches."

"You have the main one that people are aware of, Peacekeeper Heroes. Prime examples are heroes like All Might, Endeavour, or Edgeshot, as they focus on patrols and respond to requests."

Nezu motioned over to Aizawa, who just sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing over his Hero License for the boy to see. "You also have what are known as Underground Heroes. They avoid the spotlight and are not publicly credited for their work, allowing them to work quietly. The most notable example is Eraserhead here."

"While you would be an excellent fit into Underground heroics with a bit of training, the third path is the one I feel would suit you best. This third path is made up of what we call Analysis Heroes. Notable examples include myself, and Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick."

Izuku just listened, eyes wide in glee. Never in his life would he have thought that something like this would be offered to him. Nezu took Aizawa's licence back off of Izuku and handed it back to Aizawa.

"You would officially be an intern, allowed to use your Quirk at my discretion to assist with cases. If you choose to accept this offer, we will have to give you a temporary codename to allow your work to be officially recognised, as well as setting up a bank account for your payment to go into."

Nezu wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Izuku, who pocketed it. I will give your mother a call later, and we can discuss this matter then."

Nezu clapped. "Now! You promised me a story, Izuku Midoriya. Why is your maturity something that affects you so?"

Izuku flinched again but nodded to the chimera.

"It started at my quirk's awakening…"

* * *

_Izuku sat in class listening to his teacher talk._

_While they were only four years old, the human brain had evolved a bit over the 200 years since Quirks appeared, and the baseline intelligence was a little higher for all ages now._

_That was why his teacher was currently talking about the second world war. Before, it was something Year 3's and up would cover, but now it was baseline knowledge._

_Izuku shook his head as the weird feeling came back to him as if something was pushing on the back of his head. He snapped out of it when his teacher called his name._

_"Midoriya, could you tell me what year this war began?"_

_Izuku scrunched his eyes as he thought about the question, the pressure on his head swelling up again as he thought; _**_World War 2_**_._

_The effect was instant. Pictures, words and information started flowing into his brain, and he clutched his head in pain, barely holding in a scream as he fell to the floor._

_He could vaguely hear talking around him as the teacher rushed to his side, but all he could focus on right now were the flashes of American scientists working on new weapons to arm the soldiers, the cries for help from the Jewish population that Adolf Hitler sent to death._

_He could feel the memory of every soldier killed in the war and could see exactly where the bullets entered most of their bodies. He could see the grieving families, the shouting soldiers, the emotions of the boys just over a decade older than him as they died in an unknown land for a cause they barely believed in._

_He eventually blacked out from the pain, as well as the shock of what he was being shown. Apparently the teacher had taken him to the sickbay, where an ambulance came and took him to a hospital._

* * *

Nezu's eyes glinted with both pity and a new feeling of protectiveness towards the boy in front of him.

Aizawa's eyes were wide open as Izuku recounted the first time he had used his Quirk, albeit accidentally. _'For someone so young to be subjected to that sort of imagery, in that detail… It's a surprise he's not broken.'_

Nezu sighed. "That's… quite a story my boy. And I thank you for sharing it with me. I know it mustn't have been easy going back to that moment, and I apologise for pushing you to talk about it."

Izuku just shook his head. "Don't worry sir! I got over that a long time ago, and using my Quirk doesn't hurt as much now as it did then. I've gotten better control of it, but the doctor says my brain just needs to mature enough to handle the stress."

Nezu nodded. "Whether you have gotten over it or not, I still apologise. Now, I think it's time you and your mother head home, is it not? I'm sure you have lots to talk about with her."

Izuku nodded, dashing towards the door, before turning and bowing to the two heroes. "Thank you for this opportunity Nezu, sir! I won't let you down! It was very nice meeting you both!"

He scurried out the door opening it and heading outside, gushing to his mum and midnight about what Nezu had said.

When the door closed again, Nezu chuckled, looking at his chessboard. Aizawa noticed it for the first time, eyebrow-raising as he saw the stalemate.

"A stalemate, sir? Going easy on the kid? What happened to being the undisputed king of chess?" He was expecting a snarky comment back from the rat, banter being one of his favourite things, but instead got a chuckle.

"Oh no Aizawa, I was playing as hard as I could. That boy has a mind like no other I have seen before. I'm sure that one day he might even surpass me as a tactician..."

Aizawa would never admit it, but at that statement, his blood froze and chills went up and down his spine. _'Nezu thinks that boy could outsmart him when he's older?'_

He looked to the door where the small boy had run out and shuddered.

_'Holy shit kid.'_

* * *

Inko, of course, had her concerns.

Like if they had ways of reducing how much pain Izuku was in when using his Quirk, or if they could 100% guarantee that he would be safe, etc.

Nezu told her all about the precautions they would have concerning Izuku's internship, including the requirement of a codename, and the fact that his Quirk will also be kept out of public knowledge

This, along with the fact that he would essentially be working out of Nezu's office at UA, one of the most secure places in Japan, calmed Inko down enough for her to consider the offer.

What pushed her over the edge was Izuku's puppy dog eyes, vibrant green with lines of blue as Izuku listed the things he could do to convince her, all taken from things she was thinking about wanting done.

Eventually, her arguments were systematically broken down by both Izuku and Nezu, leaving her with nothing to say but yes.

And the next chapter of Izuku's life started the week after.

* * *

Hirayama Genjo shuddered, her bindings creaking as the man entered the room.

She had been out with her friends partying because she got a promotion at her job after she got her licence that allowed her to use her shock absorption Quirk for her job, meaning higher pay and being in the boss's good books.

She had thought the night would have been full of celebrations and drinks, but when she blacked out at the bar and woke up strapped to this table, she panicked.

Her quirk wasn't able to help her escape, and her brain was still fuzzy from whatever this guy had drugged her with. He smiled at her, but it was _wrong._

"Now now darling, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself straining those bindings now, would you? Especially since my boss needs you in one piece for his little experiment…"

Her eyes widened and her breathing increased as she started thrashing at her bindings, mentally begging for someone, hero, vigilante, police, **anyone**, to swoop in and rescue her from this _freak_.

And she must have a 2nd Quirk that let her make wishes, as the door that the man had come out of was slammed open, knocking him to the ground as four people ran into the room, two heroes and two police officers.

The older looking of the two heroes stepped in front of everyone else, grabbing onto the white scarf around his neck as it somehow floated, wrapping up the man on the ground, pinning his arms. "Sentinel, you're up."

The shorter of the two heroes nodded, then spoke up. "Banno Yukichi, Quirk: Stasis Field. Wanted for three counts of assault, kidnapping, and human trafficking. You are under arrest, please do not resist." He looked over to the older one, who nodded at the boy, giving a discreet thumbs-up.

The man thrashed around for a few minutes before eventually stilling when one of the police officers sedated him. While they were taking the man to the police car for transport to the station, the short hero came over to Hirayama.

"It's ok now Ms Genjo. You're safe now, alright?" He pointed at the other hero in the room. "My partner and I are going to get you out of here alright? Then the police will need to ask you some questions."

Hirayama just nodded while the boy undid her restraints. And it was very clear that this was just a boy, probably no older than seventeen. She rubbed her wrists as the two heroes led her out of the building, and to the police to the police station for her statement.

She wanted to thank the two heroes after her interview with the detective, but they had already left…

* * *

"Ah, Izuku, Aizawa! How did your mission go!"

Izuku took off the plain helmet he wore when out in the field with Eraserhead and smiled at Nezu. "It was awesome, Nezu! Aizawa even let me be the one to kick down the door!"

Nezu just smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. Technically, Izuku shouldn't be going out into the field to fight villains and assist the police yet, as he was still Nezu's intern, but as he had gotten to the point in his training where Eraserhead was confident in his skills, Nezu was willing to look the other way.

The boy had shot up in the eight years he had known him. From a small boy with a big heart, using his painful Quirk to help people, to a strong young man, acting as one of the Hero Commission's best assets.

And it wasn't just for his Quirk. While he could get Nezu all the information he needed on villains or criminals, his mind was something Nezu had fostered, and what a marvellous mind it was.

Analytical, intelligent, and able to think outside of any box you threw at him, Izuku's inputs into cases had earned 'Sentinel' both a large amount of respect, and a great deal of money.

Nezu smiled as he watched Izuku gush to Eraserhead about the patrol. Izuku had come a long way. The UA Entrance Exam was in two months, and Izuku had taken Nezu's offer of entrance through recommendation.

The other staff would have suggested it was nepotism if it wasn't for that fact that they all _loved_ Izuku, even if some, _i.e. Aizawa_, would never admit it.

Nezu clapped to get the others attention. "Well Eraserhead, _Sentinel_, you are free to go for the night. Please give my best to Inko would you Izuku? And remind her that it's no trouble for her to visit me! I do so love our chats!"

Izuku nodded as he ran out of the room chuckling, before throwing out a; "I will, bye dads!" In a teasing voice.

Aizawa froze while Nezu just laughed, waving to the boy. He turned to Aizawa. "I see you didn't even try to deny it?"

Aizawa just pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, neither did you, sir."

Nezu just continued laughing. "And why would I!? I think that anyone would be proud to call that boy their son. Or at least, they should be!"

* * *

**AN: Big ol' Timeskip this chapter! Didn't want to spend too long focusing on the pre-UA part of the story, so we will be moving onto Izuku's recommendation exam next chapter! (Accuse Nezu of Nepotism, I dare you :P)**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead.

He stretched out his arms, rolling his shoulders as he took a break from his work. He was so glad that Nezu had convinced his mum to let him drop out of regular school in favour of online courses.

Without the constant harassment from his classmates and teachers, it was much easier to think, and when it was easier to think, his head hurt less. And less pain in his head was a rare and wonderful thing.

Izuku, now 17 years old, had gone through a lot over the last 8 years. From the analysis of century-old cases; ones that he was able to give a unique perspective on due to his Quirk, to combat training with Eraserhead and the rest of the UA staff.

It also helped that he could tap into the memories of some of the greatest fighters in history and view their fighting styles in first person, although he still had to practise to get to their level. His Quirk just gave him the knowledge on _**how **_to do things, it was up to Izuku to internalise it.

He had learned stealth from everyone he could: from ancient Japanese ninja, people that Nezu were glad to have their existence confirmed, to modern-day experts, styles designed specifically for avoiding detection from Quirks.

Hand to hand fighting skills from experts from all throughout history, from the Shaolin monk's mastery over a mixed range of martial arts to the ancient greeks' wrestling, an efficient and brutal grappling style.

He had also gained many weapon skills from swordmasters and expert marksmen, though he had less practise with firearms due to their heavily regulated existence, making it hard to use them without someone like Snipe, who was fully licensed, to oversee him.

Looking back, Izuku knew he would be eternally grateful to Nezu for offering him a position as his intern and was excited about the upcoming entrance exams.

He had briefly contemplated refusing Nezu's offer of recommendation and trying his luck in the entrance exam, but had taken the offer as he realised fighting against robots, something he wouldn't be suited for on the day, and possibly failing the test would invalidate almost everything he had done so far.

So he accepted the offer. Nezu had smiled and started cackling madly, so Izuku guessed he would have some special exam designed to challenge him. And that meant Nezu was doing it alone because he knew Izuku couldn't see into his mind but could see into any that helped him.

He chuckled as he closed the document for an essay he was writing on Quirk Theory, having finished it. He turned to his bookshelf and grabbed one of his notebooks, this one titled; "_**Human Anatomy in the context of hand to hand combat #2"**_.

The book, and its predecessor, was one of the many different series of notebooks that Nezu had gotten him to write, as practice for both analytics and combat.

But it hadn't just been Nezu that had taught him things, no. As Midnight had put it, Izuku had basically adopted UA as his family, which meant that the teachers were the 'cool aunt and uncles' that Izuku never had.

Izuku had rolled with her declaration, and so had the other teachers, showering Izuku with more support and guidance than he had ever been shown by his previous teachers.

And he was glad for all of his interactions with the UA staff, as each one was like family to him now.

* * *

Izuku walked onto the UA premises, smiling at the camera's, giving them a wink.

Today was the UA recommendation exams, and Izuku was feeling ready. He had his one support item, a scarf reminiscent of Aizawa's, but dyed black, and was wearing his best jumpsuit.

He smiled at another recommendation student entering at the same time as him, a tall boy with a close shaved head who waved back excitedly.

"**HI THERE! MY NAME IS INASA YOARASHI! IT'S SO AWESOME TO BE HERE ISN'T IT, MY DUDE! OH, SORRY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"**

Izuku chuckled for a second, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you Yoarashi. You seem all pumped up for the exam!"

Yoarashi smiled, not noticing the two-toned head of hair walking into the front doors behind him, and shook Izuku's hand. "**OF COURSE I'M PUMPED! WHO WOULDN'T BE FOR THE EXAM THAT DECIDES IF WE GET INTO THIS AWESOME SCHOOL?!"**

Izuku laughed and gave the boy a fist bump, agreeing with him. They talked for a bit more about UA as they moved towards the recommendation exam room before splitting off.

Izuku was about to sit down when his phone went off, signalling a message from Nezu. "_Izuku, please come to my office."_

Shrugging, he stood up and headed back up the stairs, waving to Inasa as he did so. He got some odd looks from the other recommendation students as he left the room.

He walked through the halls of UA, eventually reaching Nezu's office, punching in his personal code into the door, and walked on in, ducking under the robot arm meant to smack him at head height and calmly stepping through the floor traps set up on the ground.

Nezu smiled as he watched his student dodge his traps so easily, before sitting down into the chair across from him, smirking. "So, did I do good?"

Nezu just laughed as he nodded, giving the boy a wide smile. "Pray tell, who's mind did you get that information from? I was sure that I kept all of this as secret as I could, I even told the staff to avoid my office for a week as I set this up myself."

Izuku just shrugged. "I didn't have prior knowledge of which traps you would use, just the fact that the traps themselves existed. I then cross-referenced that with how well I know you, and tried to think about how you would set them up."

He pointed at the traps on the ground. "Did you really need to spell out 'PLUS ULTRA' with the traps, or was that just a thematic thing?"

Nezu _**beamed**_ and clapped his hands in joy. He really did love having Izuku as his son student, no other person challenged him intellectually anymore, at least not one he had met. Maybe David Shield, but he hadn't spoken to the man in years.

"Both, my dear boy, both." He pulled out a small booklet, handing it over to Izuku. "Your recommendation written test. You have 1 hour to complete it."

Izuku nodded as he took the booklet off of Nezu. Flicking through it, he quickly noticed that many of the history questions had events that either had details that were incorrect or had some events that were completely made up.

Izuku smirked as he grabbed a pen off of Nezu's desk and started to fill out the booklet, inputting the correct answers with the information given, but noting all the mistakes. He reached the end of the booklet, a mostly blank page, with the exception of a website's URL printed in bold black font.

He input the link into his phone as he looked up at Nezu, who was smirking. It might be difficult for others to tell what facial expressions Nezu was making, as he was a Chimera, but Izuku had always seemed to intuitively understand them.

What showed up when he typed the link in was what looked like a login screen, asking for a password. He tried a few that he thought Nezu might have set it as, before skimming through the booklet, looking for hints, when his attempts failed.

He quickly scanned the pages, looking for anything that might indicate what the password could be, when he noticed that some of the letters in the occasional word were very lightly bolded, while others weren't.

Quickly flipping back to the first page, he started writing down each of the bolded letters in the order they appeared in. The letters that had shown up were akin to gibberish, a mass of mismatched letters and numbers. Izuku had to think for a moment before realising that it wasn't random letters, but an encoded message.

He attempted a few common cyphers from history, but none of them seemed to fit individually. He then spent around 20 minutes going through possible mixtures of cyphers, eventually getting the answer with a combination of a Caesar shift of -3, and a Vingere cipher with the keyword "_archive"_.

Eventually, he had the words **[Fog rolling in]** written down.

Groaning at the nearly 200-year-old reference Nezu made, something he probably knew only Izuku and a select few would get, he put the phrase into the password box, taking him to a new page.

The first thing on the page was a picture of a chibi Nezu giving a thumbs up, followed by a timer with a message underneath. The timer, labelled, 'finish time' was set to finish… right now. On the dot.

Izuku shivered at Nezu's talent with prediction, and read the message underneath the timer, smiling as he did so, as Nezu watched him with pride.

* * *

**Well Done Izuku!**

**If you are reading this then you did exceedingly well! You overcame the nervousness I could see on your face as you entered the office, and managed to focus enough to figure out all my puzzles!**

**And now for the official business. Izuku Midoriya, you have successfully completed the written portion of your Recommendation Exam, earning yourself a spot in general studies should you fail the practical exam, which will be assigned to you shortly.**

**Know that I couldn't be more proud of you Izuku, you've put a lot of work into this, and I believe I speak for all of UA when I say that I look forward to having you in our classes, and look forward to the waves you will make as a registered Hero.**

**With love and best wishes,**

**Nezu.**

* * *

Izuku's eyes were watering by the end of the letter.

He jumped up from his seat, running around the table, and slammed into Nezu, picking up the animal in a bone-crushing hug, smiling like a madman. "Thank you! I'm not going to question how you knew the time I would finish, I know you're smart enough to do that and more! I look forward to working with all of you as well! It's a dream come true!"

Nezu smiled, ignoring the memories being dragged up by the quick physical contact, reaching around the boy and hugging him back. He patted the boy, who put him back down on his chair.

"Now, my boy, it is time for your practical exam. Recommended students don't have to fight robots like the general applicants, and each test has been fine-tuned for the applicant that completes it.

Nezu tapped away at a few buttons on his keyboard, explaining further. "It used to be a race, but after multiple complaints from staff and applicants alike, I decided to implement a new system to be fairer to applicants with Quirks that do not lend themselves well to physical competitions, such as yours."

Izuku nodded, already feeling like he knew what he was about to be thrown into. "I finished about an hour before the rest of the applicants are meant to, so I'm betting I'm either going one-on-one against Eraserhead, or maybe Ectoplasm, or you're going to throw me to the sharks in a 4-on-1."

He looked Nezu in the eyes, smirking as he crossed his arms. "My preference is the 4-on-1, so don't disappoint me, alright, _**dad?**_"

Nezu just laughed, adding a few more staff members onto the email he had been about to send to Eraserhead.

'_This should be fun!'_

* * *

Izuku was pumped.

It wasn't often that he got to fight people like this, in a no holds barred battle, and he was fighting with actual Pro Heroes, plural. People he respected and looked up to, people he admired.

He couldn't wait to beat the shit out of them.

Well, that was if he was able to. As his opponents walked into the arena Cementoss had set up, Izuku did a quick check. Eraserhead, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Present Mic. All of them were wearing gas masks, to protect them from Midnights Quirk.

All people with skill sets that focused on hand to hand combat, with maybe the exception of Present Mic, and immunity to their own AOE attack. Izuku dropped into his combat stance as they surrounded him, one hand in front of him, the other on his scarf.

He laughed as Eraserhead pulled a similar, but not identical, pose. He knew that if he wanted to win this, Eraserhead had to be one of the first to go down.

He pulled up the hood of his tracksuit and zipped it up fully, covering his face with the novelty All Might design, with mesh so he could see out of it. He then reached into his pocket and grabbed out some thin black gloves, covering his hands.

He smirked as Aizawa bristled in the realization that he couldn't see any of Izuku's skin. Nezu's voice crackled over the intercom.

**[Everyone, you may commence the battle on my mark. This fight will conclude when either Izuku is unable to continue fighting or is unconscious 15 minutes pass, or you are all unable to continue fighting, or have been rendered unconscious.]**

"Good luck everyone! I'm looking forward to this fight!"

**[You may begin, **_**NOW!**_**]**

* * *

Izuku dodged out of the way of the capture tape sent towards him, rolling underneath the wave of sound that blasted towards him.

Getting up, he inhaled deeply and dashed towards midnight, weaving left and right to avoid her whip. He got struck in the shoulder on his approach, but was lucky that he was still wearing his scarf, as it absorbed some of the blow.

Still hurt like a bitch.

Getting in close, he quickly slipped onto the ground and faked a swipe at her legs, getting up quickly as she jumped to avoid the attack, and grabbing the wrist holding her whip, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Spinning on his heel, he flipped her over his back, slamming her onto the ground with enough force to knock her out, but not enough to hurt her permanently. He grabbed her whip, quickly rolling it up as he dodged another blast of sound, thanking Present Mic mentally when it moved the remainder of Midnight's gas away from Izuku slightly.

Taking a deep breath and brandishing the whip, he dodged under an attack from one of Ectoplasm's clones, before countering with a kick to the chest. The clone dissolved into the trademark goo, and Izuku moved on.

He fought through the horde of clones coming his way, eventually reaching the real Ectoplasm. He didn't like it, but as he approached at full speed, he used Midnight's whip to wrap around one of the man's prosthetic legs, pulling it forward as he jumped at the man.

He was greeted by Eraserhead's fist to his side, and rolled along the floor as pain shot through him. He was used to it by now, having almost 8 years of combat training from the man himself.

He rolled away from another attack from Eraserhead with the scarf, grabbing the end of it and pulling it forward, before letting go and hopping up. It had the desired effect of throwing Eraserhead off balance for a second, allowing Izuku to slip past and attack Ectoplasm.

He parried a few blows from the Hero before jumping back to avoid both a clone and Eraserhead's attacks. Deciding that he wasn't going to get to Ectoplasm anytime soon, Izuku blocked a right hook from Eraserhead, and rolled backwards, running towards Present Mic.

He had steeled himself for the pain, plunging his fingers in his ears while Mic let off a yell, unavoidable at this distance. He powered through, used to headaches far worse than what Mic could give him, and rushed the man.

Mic stopped his scream just in time to catch Izuku's boot to the face, knocking him to the floor, but was saved from a knockout by Eraserhead reaching them and launching a kick, forcing Izuku to dodge.

"God Aizawa! You're so annoying! Guess it's time to test out my new move!"

Behind the mesh of the hoodie covering Izuku's face, blue lines started appearing in his eyes with greater and greater speeds, eventually becoming a solid colour as the information flooded Izuku's mind. What information was he seeing, you ask?

Eraserhead's current thoughts.

"**Ultra Instinct!"**

With that yell, Eraserhead found his hits being countered with speeds he had never seen from Izuku before. Almost the exact moment Eraserhead tried to attack, Izuku had a guard up…

His eyes widened as he realised what Izuku was doing, right before Izuku's arm shot into his face, sending him reeling. He tried to avoid thinking of what he was about to do to starve Izuku's Quirk of Information it could relay to the boy, but his years of combat training made it very difficult for him to just release conscious control of himself in a fight.

Izuku laughed as he continued overwhelming his teacher. He knew he would be getting one hell of a headache after all this was over, but the advantage he got from using this new move was worth it in his opinion.

Pretending to duck under Eraserheads feint of a kick, he twisted his body and slammed his heel into the man's forehead, following through with the kick and sending the man to the ground. Eraserhead looked up at him from the ground, dazed and frustrated, as Izuku slammed his fist into the man's forehead, knowing how resilient Eraserhead was.

He needed a lot of force to knock the man out, a dangerous amount, but he knew Recovery Girl could heal them later. He turned to the two remaining teachers, dropping his Quirk, as he needed to redo it for another person, and was just in time to receive a combo of a soundwave and an uppercut from Mic and a clone respectively.

Falling to the ground in a heap, headache spiking in a similar manner to early uses of his Quirk, he couldn't help but smile as he fell unconscious.

'_Score that dad! I'll see you all in the Hero Course!'_

* * *

**AN: Ultra Instinct is not going to be Izuku's super moves name forever, it was more of a spur of the moment joke that Izuku made. Suggestions are welcome for the moves new name! **


	4. Chapter 4

The teachers that weren't fighting Izuku were sitting up in the viewing room, watching the fight.

Nezu, Power Loader, Thirteen, Hound Dog, Cementoss, Recovery Girl, and the newest faculty member, All Might, sat quietly as the fight played out. They were all fairly surprised at Izuku's performance, All Might especially, who hadn't seen Izuku in combat at all yet.

Nezu was smirking as he saw Izuku's new move. It might be difficult for the other heroes in the room to notice the change in the way Izuku fought, with the exception of All Might, as they were either support or rescue focused, but to Nezu the subtle changes were clear.

Thirteen clapped as the fight ended. "I know that Midoriya is a capable fighter, but I've never seen him go toe-to-toe with Aizawa and come out on top before. He must have really brought his A-game for the exam!"

All Might nodded as he wiped away a small amount of blood from his mouth. "Yes, I'm sure he did, Thirteen. His combat prowess is quite impressive! What was his Quirk again, Nezu sir?"

Nezu looked over to him and smiled. "It is called '**Human Archive'**_**.**_ It allows him to access the memories and thoughts of anyone, as long as it is from a human being."

All Might's eyes opened a bit wider as ideas started flowing through his mind. Nezu recognized the expression and smiled softly, as he had seen it on others' faces before when they realized how useful Izuku could be to hero work.

But he also knew the sorts of things that All Might would want Izuku to find with his Quirk, and he knew that as mature and experienced as Izuku was, he was definitely not ready to be brought into the search for All for One.

He shook his head slightly, doing his best to convey his message silently to All Might. It seemed that he succeeded, as the man's face fell slightly, and his hands curled up into fists.

Vlad King spoke up. "So, now that he's done, how are we going to score that? I don't think I can give him anything but high marks for that performance."

Nezu nodded. "Indeed, Kan. Not only did he come prepared to his battle, predicting who he would be fighting and dressing appropriately, but his combat skills as well as his new technique also impressed me."

Cementoss chuckled, the noise sounding like a rumbling stone. "And he actually knocked out Aizawa. I know top-ranked pros who would struggle with something like that."

After similar comments or praise from the rest of the staff, Nezu clapped his hands and smiled. "Wonderful! We are in agreement then. Izuku Midoriya will be placed in 1-A as one of the 3 recommendation students!"

There was a cheer for the boy from the staff at that, most everyone joining in. Recovery Girl huffed as she left to go heal Aizawa's concussion, and Izuku's mental injuries that he _surely_ gave himself.

Honestly, if she didn't see the boy as something of a grandson, she wouldn't have healed him all of the times he went overboard.

Smirking, she entered the arena to see Present Mic and Cementoss dragging the unconscious pair out of the room, while Midnight was waking up.

She kicked the boy in the leg for good measure before walking with Ectoplasm and Present Mic to the infirmary.

She had a feeling this would be a regular occurrence.

* * *

Inasa was **HYPED!**

He was like, 99.999% sure he aced the exam, his Quirk allowing him to navigate through the obstacle course they set up for him with ease.

The laser gate traps that blinked on and off every few seconds had been tough to deal with, as the burn on his calf proved, but he had gone near flawlessly through the whole course.

He had heard that everyone got their own specialized test, which was so freaking cool! Of course UA would go 'Plus Ultra' in everything, even the entrance test! He saw a girl with a spiraling black ponytail leaving her testing area and rushed over to her.

"Hey there! My Name is Inasa Yoarashi! I was wondering what UA got you to do for your exam! Mine was a Laser obstacle course! I bet yours was cool too!"

The girl looked slightly confused and concerned for a moment when he had started spurting out his questions, but brought herself back after a moment. She smiled at Inasa. "Hello. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. While my test wasn't a laser obstacle course, I believe that it was just as cool."

Inasa's eyes sparkled at that. Just as cool as a laser obstacle course? Hell yea! "What did they get you to do?!"

Momo just laughed. "They had me use my Quirk accurately while hanging upside down and reciting poetry! And I must say I believe I did quite well!"

Inasa just stood there for a moment picturing her test, and in his head, it was nowhere near as cool as a laser obstacle course. But he loved her enthusiasm about it! "Hell yeah! I'm glad you feel that you did good on it! After test nerves are the worst, am I right?"

Momo just smiled at him and nodded, and as they reached the front gate, a beep could be heard from a parked limousine nearby. "Well! This is mine, I must be off now! It was nice meeting you Yoarashi, I do hope we can be classmates this year!"

"YEAH! See you later Yaoyarozu!" Inasa yelled out as the door closed and her limo drove off. Using his Quirk under his feet to increase his run speed, he reached the train station and bounced up and down in excitement.

He had aced his test and was probably going to UA! He could barely keep a cap on his excitement! The only thing that could ruin this for him was if Endeavour decided to teach at UA this year, but that wouldn't happen, right?

He arrived home and celebrated with his parents on his performance, not even remembering the red and white hair he had spotted in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"Nezu, what the fuck are you doing?"

Nezu looked up as Aizawa entered his office. He had a fairly good idea of what he was here for, but he did love to play around with his employees. "Whatever do you mean by that Aizawa? You must be specific!"

Aizawa just groaned, running his hand down his face. "We both know that you know why I'm here. I checked the transcript from your evaluation. Why did you say that there would be 3 recommendation students this year?"

Nezu just smiled as he waved at Aizawa to sit down. He sipped on his cup of tea, passing one over to the man. "Because there will be 3 recommended students in each hero class of course! I have found over the last few years that some changes have been good for the school."

"Such as the new recommendation tests! The race that we used to make students do was not an accurate system of judgement for their capabilities as a hero! For instance, if we had that test, our little Sentinel would have most likely not qualified for the hero course!"

Nezu shook his head at that. "I have realised that being a static school will turn out static heroes, and that isn't acceptable. That's why I have decided to change how classes are going to be operating slightly!"

"Teachers will still have 20 students per class, but 3 of them will be recommended students! If all goes well I also plan on allowing for a potential 21st student in each class, due to a new program I am running that will help our general studies students to potentially get upgraded to the Hero course."

Aizawa was actually surprised at that. It had been a while since he had gone to UA, but he could still remember how hard it had been for him to fail the entrance exam and fight his way through the sports festival, not even knowing if the rumor about the upgrade was true.

If there was a new program that could help kids in situations like he was, slipping through the cracks due to a bad match-up, then it would have his support. But goddamnit, Nezu could have told him about it sooner! There was also 2 weeks until classes!

"Fine! It's a good idea to have variety in your school, I do agree on that point. But could you at least tell the _Homeroom Teachers_ about the changes _before_ school starts? I know you weren't planning on telling me if I didn't come here myself."

Nezu just cackled at that. Aizawa had hit the nail right on the head. "Of course not! But to assuage your worries, I **did** inform Vlad about it, so I at least got 50% of the homeroom teachers! I must have made a mistake and not told you as well!"

Aizawa just groaned as he walked out of the room, the cackling of Nezu following him out.

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur for Izuku.

Nezu had basically forbidden him from going off on field assignments until the internships in the middle of the first semester, he had a pile of clients that required information for various cases.

The biggest project was for a hero in Australia named Mr. Hale, the lead hero on a case looking into an elusive group of drug smugglers. It came with a detailed list of what they knew about the gang so far, and what they wanted to know.

All his clients, because of Nezu, were told to be as specific as possible, as the amount of information needed would change their priority on Izuku, or '**Sentinel's**' list. Luckily for Mr. Hale, all they needed to know was a few of the lesser known member's Quirks.

They wanted to know about the boss and the second in command of the group. They were currently completely unknown, but for Izuku, it was child's play. If children played with headaches and migraines. Tugging on his Quirk, he focused on his targets and let the information flow into him.

'_Jarred Musset, Quirk: Decoy. Allows the user to create a temporary fake on anything that he touches with both hands. Decoy's last approximately 3 hours. Using it on a person allows for temporary cloning. Does not affect himself.'_

He jotted down the details of the Quirk into a document, before moving onto the second-in-command.

_Nathan Dempsey, Quirk: Locate. Allows the user to locate 1 person or object at a time, as long as they have seen the person or object within the last week._

Izuku had to admit that the pair had some interesting Quirks. He finished up his report for Mr. Hale, including an analysis of the two drug smugglers, detailing possible ways they would use them to trick or defeat the heroes, and ways to combat them.

Sending the document over to Mr. Hale's hero agency, Mann Co, he stretched his arms above his head and smiled, moving onto the next client's request.

He quickly popped a Panadol to alleviate the incoming headache from the last job, holding onto his forehead with a pained smile.

While he enjoyed helping out other heroes with his Quirk, he did wish it hurt a little less.

* * *

"Izuku! Your letter is here!"

It had been two weeks since his exam, and he had spent that time training and doing jobs for various heroes.

"Coming, mum! Just give me a sec!"

"Alright, sweety!"

He finished up sending a report back to the Death Arms agency, and hopped out of his chair, pulling on a shirt as he entered the kitchen. His mum was sitting at the table holding the envelope out to him.

He walked over to her and opened the envelope, pulling out the holographic device and setting it up so that it would be facing the kitchen wall. Pressing the button on the side, he smiled as Aizawa's face appeared on the wall.

"Hello problem child, problem child's mother. Nezu made me do this one, even though All Might was meant to be doing these. You got around 98% for your written exam, guaranteeing yourself a place in General Studies if you failed the practical."

Aizawa let out a huff. "To be honest, if you failed your practical I would have made you train 4 times as hard, to give myself an excuse to punish you for stuffing it up. But you didn't. You passed the practical test with flying colors. Apparently, your new special move impressed the judges."

"So come on, kiddo, you're in class 1-A for the Hero Course. Good job. I'll see you on Monday." Inko teared up and crushed Izuku in a hug after that. Izuku smiled and returned the hug, lifting Inko up and spinning around, laughing the whole time. He had done it! No longer was he just Nezu's intern, he was a proper Hero-in-training!

As Inko started cooking Katsudon to celebrate, Izuku could barely hold in his excitement.

He had a good feeling about this year!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Check out my profile for a bunch of my other stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku almost couldn't believe it.

Eighteen years of his life had led to this moment. He stood in front of UA's entrance, a gate almost three times as tall as he was. But this time, it wasn't as an intern, or as an assistant. He was finally here as a student, and on the path towards becoming a fully-fledged hero.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the five-minute warning bells, causing him to yelp as he hurried as fast as he could to 1-A's classroom. He had been around UA for a few years now, so he didn't have any trouble finding his way there.

He reached the classroom in just a little over a minute after the warning bell and could hear some people yelling inside the room. One of the voices seemed familiar, but surely Nezu wouldn't…

Opening the door to the classroom abruptly, Izuku leaned on the doorframe as Bakugou Katsuki, his childhood tormenter, came into view. He was arguing with a blue-haired boy with metal rods... no, those were mufflers, coming out of his calf. Probably one of the Iida family.

Bakugou was just finishing up a lovely mental image painting involving a steel rod and the Iida kid's ass when his eyes flicked over to Izuku. Immediately, he went completely still, except for his face, which morphed into a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Deku! What the fuck are you doing here?! You up and fucking vanish for nine years, and then suddenly show up at **my** school! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Izuku just smirked as he took in the reactions of the other students in the room. He saw two other students that had attended the recommendation exam; the two-toned hair boy, whose name Izuku didn't know, and the girl with the huge ponytail. Moma, was it?

Some of the people present seemed to be annoyed, like one girl with headphone jacks hanging from her ears. Others were watching with glee, obviously happy for some drama, like the pink-haired (and skinned) girl. Then there were some who were apathetic to the whole thing, like the boy with a bird's head who looked like he was sleeping.

He shook his head, dropping out of his analysis mode. He didn't need it just yet, he should be focusing on the present for now. Izuku turned back to look at Bakugou who was still snarling at him.

"Well?! Did you forget what I said about not becoming a hero, dipshit?!"

Izuku just chuckled, before walking over to the teacher's podium and taking a look under it. To everyone else, it looked like he was searching for something, but Izuku had a plan. He wasn't afraid of Bakugou anymore.

"Oi! Deku! What the fuck are you looking for, stalker?!"

Hook, line and sinker. Izuku's grin widened to Cheshire Cat levels of smugness as he leaned on the podium, looking Bakugou straight in the eyes. He let out a small chuckle before he responded. "Oh, don't worry about me, _Bakugou_. I was just searching for where the **fuck** I asked for your opinion on the matter."

The room fell completely silent at that, everyone looking towards the angry blond. They might have only known him for a few minutes, but they were able to tell that he was big trouble, and were trying their best to just avoid him.

The pink-skinned girl, however, had no such plans. Standing up from her seat, she put her fist in front of her mouth and grinned.

"OOOOOH SNAP! He roasted your ass boi! You're gonna need some aloe vera for that burn!"

Izuku decided immediately that he liked the girl, someone who wasn't afraid to be themselves, even if it meant displeasing Bakugou. That had been a rarity in Izuku's early life, so he was able to respect her for it.

Bakugou looked like he was about to (literally) explode, when there was a cough from the doorway. His eyes quickly flicked towards the ground where he spotted the large yellow object.

"Everyone shut up, and get back into your seats." The worm-like thing wiggled its way towards the podium, before the zipper in the center opened, and Aizawa stepped out. The others probably couldn't tell, but Izuku could see that even while crossing his arms in anger, Aizawa's hands were in a prime spot to use his capture weapon in an instant.

"Welcome to UA. I'm going to be your Homeroom teacher from here on out. That being said, the other teachers and I get an exceptional amount of freedom when it comes to teaching our classes, so while you are at UA, my word is gospel, got it?"

Izuku nodded along with everyone else, but gave Aizawa a small wink.

Aizawa huffed. "Good. Now that's out of the way, everyone put these on and meet me down at Field Beta in ten minutes. If you're late there will be consequences."

Izuku was up in an instant, snatching one of the uniforms off of the man and sprinting towards the changing room. Quickly swapping outfits, he arrived at the field almost simultaneously with Aizawa, who looked even more tired than usual.

"If you were anyone else I would commend you for your speed. Good job hitting the bare minimum to impress me. Hope you enjoy tests."

Izuku gulped at the creepy smile Aizawa had on his face. He had tried to fix it a few times, but it always spooked him.

Judging from the concerned look that the Iida boy gave Izuku as he arrived, it probably spooked the rest of the class as well.

* * *

"Alright. Bakugou, come here."

The rest of the class had joined them after a few minutes, much to Shota's disappointment. They were treating this like a class, not training. He spotted Izuku doing some stretches with the Iida kid, and smirked under his scarf.

'_At least some of them are taking this seriously'_

As the boy that Nezu had warned him about walked up to the circle, Shota threw the ball at him. Bakugou caught it with one hand and started rolling his shoulders. Shotaturned back to the waiting students.

"Each of you are here for four years to learn how to become the best Hero you can be. That means using your Quirk to its fullest, no holds barred. Today we will be doing a series of tests involving your Quirks to test their limitations."

He heard some mumbling from the group and flashed his Quirk at them, prompting the talking to die down.

"Bakugou. Throw the ball as far as you can, but do it with your Quirk."

Bakugou had a near-feral grin as he nodded quickly, turning to glare at Izuku for a moment before winding up his pitch, his hands starting to glow as he warmed up his Quirk.

Izuku realized something right before Bakugou let off a shot. Quickly pushing his way to the girl with the headphone jacks on her ears, he slid his hands over her ears, the contact startling her just before the explosion started.

"**DIE!"**

As the noise ended, Izuku let go of the girl's ears, and bowed to her.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you like that, but I noticed your ears earlier and hypothesized that you had a hearing Quirk. I wouldn't want you to get tinnitus on the first day!"

The girl just crossed her arms and pouted at him, the jacks on her ears twirling in little circles.

"Yea, sure. Thanks for the save or whatever, dude."

Aizawa nodded to Izuku, showing off the score of 823.5m on the tablet he had with him as he moved closer to the group.

"Each and every one of you have been using your Quirks casually your whole life. Either in the privacy of your home, or at training centers," he huffed in frustration. "But if we want to improve, we have to have more intense training for our youth. The education ministry is dragging their feet in making necessary changes to the curriculums of our schools." Aizawa gave them a creepy smile, waving his hand at them in a 'come at me' motion. "But luckily for me, UA allows me to teach my class however I want. So here's the deal. At the end of all of these tests, whoever scores the lowest will be expelled from UA."

Izuku winced at the uproar that came from that. He knew that Aizawa just wanted to evaluate everyone's potential to push their hardest, but he wanted to calm everyone down by telling them it was a ruse. Judging from Aizawa's pointed look at him though, he probably shouldn't.

Aizawa moved his hair up and out of his eyes.

"Let's see you all go Plus Ultra, got it?"

* * *

Shoto was a bit suspicious at the moment.

From the minute that Izuku Midoriya had walked into the room, Shoto's attention had been on the boy. He gave off a feeling of power, confidence, and the sense that he knew what you were about to do before you even did it.

Shoto had seen few people who shared this trait, and almost all of them were in the upper echelons of Hero society. His progenitor had the same feeling of power, but it was attached to many painful memories.

The one time he had met Sir Nighteye at one of the Hero galas his progenitor forced him to attend, he had given off the same sense that Midoriya did, as if he could look you up and down and determine what makes you tick.

Then there was the type of confidence the boy showed. It wasn't that of his progenitor's confidence, where he would need to constantly shove it in other people's faces how much better he was than them, or even a shy confidence.

Midoriya was quick on the draw, seemed far too prepared for the 'random' tests that Aizawa had given them, and was showing strength and flexibility that spoke of years of training. He could tell, as he had been subjected to such training himself.

He finished up the last test, an endurance run, and went to stretch on the sidelines. His Quirk was good for keeping himself cool while running, giving him a modicum of enhanced stamina.

As he stretched, he watched Midoriya continue to run, only being outlasted by Tenya Iida, who had literal engines in his legs, and Momo Yaoyorozu, who was riding around the track on a motorized scooter.

He hummed in curiosity, crossing his arms, as he sat down and watched Midoriya talk with Aizawa for a moment. He seemed familiar with him, far too familiar for a student and teacher who had just met.

Had their homeroom teacher been the one to train Midoriya? And if so, does Midoriya's skill indicate a similar situation to his own? Shoto _wanted_ to give Aizawa the benefit of the doubt, but he had learned long ago that even heroes can be monsters when they're away from the cameras.

The fact that he had never seen Aizawa before seemed to back up his theory. His progenitor had made him study most of the upper ranked heroes to practice finding weaknesses in strong targets from very little info.

Was it possible that Aizawa could be a very low ranking hero trying to use Midoriya to make a legacy greater than his own could be?

Shoto sincerely hoped not, but he would have to keep an eye on them both to be sure.

* * *

Izuku was actually having a lot of fun with these tests.

Not so much the fact that he was doing them, but he found it fun to watch how the other students used their Quirks creatively to overcome the obstacles. The sheer variety in what Quirks could do was one of the reasons he liked studying them so much.

While some Quirks were fairly straight forward to him, like Eijirou Kirishima's 'Hardening' and Mashirao Ojiro's 'Tail', there were quite a few that took him by surprise, something that just made it even more fun. Quirks like Tokoyami Fumikage's 'Dark Shadow' and Koda Koji's 'Anivoice' especially surprised him.

He had consciously stopped himself from using 'Human Archive' to find out his future classmates Quirks for two reasons. One was the fact that it was rude to use on strangers that weren't a threat right off the bat, something that had been drilled into him after his first meeting with Aizawa, and two, because it was way more fun this way!

He saw the two-toned hair boy who he'd learned was called Todoroki giving him odd looks, especially when he was talking with Aizawa, and felt the temptation to just take a peek and figure out why, but resisted. He figured it was a part of his Quirk, an instinctual need to collect information, but he was still trying to prove that theory outright.

Eventually the tests came to an end, and Aizawa showed the leaderboard. Izuku had done fairly well on all of the tests, but he just didn't have the remnant mutations over his body that some others did like Kirishima and Todoroki, whose Quirks affected their whole body.

He had gotten a fairly good position in sixth place, right behind Tokoyami. He had honestly been surprised by the amount of power and versatility that 'Dark Shadow' had, and looked forward to studying it further throughout the year.

After Aizawa let the class in on the fact that he had been '_lying'_, he sent them away. As the rest of the class turned right at the end of the field and walked further onto campus, Izuku turned and went left.

He actually didn't have his room set up in the UA dorms just yet. He was still living in the house that he and his mother had bought around three years ago, much better quality than the apartment they had been living in, and closer to UA as well.

He stopped when he heard Iida yell behind him.

"Midoriya! Will you not be joining us at the dorms this evening? I believe that Ashido and the girls are intending to partake in some ice-breaker games! I believe it to be a good idea for team-building!"

Izuku turned back around and shrugged, shaking his head.

"Sorry Iida, but I don't have a dorm room set-up just yet. I've been helping my mum with some renovations in our kitchen and didn't have time to." He gave a small bow, before waving to the group. "I should be moving in later this week. Have a good time with your ice-breakers!"

Bakugou let out a growl and stomped off towards the dorms. He had probably been looking forward to pinning Izuku down and forcing answers out of him. Izuku snickered. '_Sucks to be him I guess'_.

Izuku gathered his stuff and started walking towards the front gate, headed for home with a smile on his face.

* * *

He didn't know it, but he was being watched.

From one of the top floors of the building, a trio of students had been keeping an eye on Izuku for almost the entire day. Well, technically they had been keeping an eye on 1-A all day, but the fact that he had gone off on his own had grabbed the trio's attention.

"So, Togata, why are we stalking this kid again?"

Mirio put the binoculars down for a moment and flashed his companions with a bright smile, chuckling softly.

"Cmon, Nejire! Do I really have to tell you again? You gotta listen this time OK?"

Nejire just nodded quickly, floating upside down while watching Izuku. Mirio continued.

"Sir asked me to try and find out who Sentinel was after Nezu teased him about it! Apparently Nezu has somehow been keeping this guy's identity a secret from everyone, even Sir! _BUT!_ Mr. Nezu gave Sir a hint and said that Sentinel was an upcoming first year a while back! And that's why we are 'watching' this guy. We're doing recon for Sir!"

Nejire just smiled, humming a tune as she watched the green-haired boy swipe his access card on the gate and exit the school grounds with practiced ease. Much smoother than a first-year finishing their first day could.

"I reckon this might be him! Did you see how seamlessly he moved through UA today? It was like he knew where he was going at all times! That only comes with practice!"

Mirio smiled, raising his fist into the air.

"I think you're right Nejire! Alright! Target found! Now, let's go find out who he is!"

As the trio ran through the halls of UA in search of answers, Tamaki being fireman carried along by Mirio, Nejire couldn't help but think;

'_He was pretty cute.'_

**AN: I have a twitter now! It will basically just be used to announce updates to existing fics, as well as announcing new ones as they come out. Here's the link!**

/Logar49015351


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you have a good day at school, sweety?"

Izuku looked up at Inko from his spot on his back, and finished tightening the bolt on the sink before answering. The last thing he wanted was oil and dirty tap water to spill all over him.

After he had finished that, he smiled, nodding to his mum. "I did! There were plenty of interesting Quirks and people to analyze, and Mr grumpy-pants made us do a bunch of tests, which were surprisingly fun."

Inko giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she wiped down the bench. "Izuku, you really shouldn't call Mr Aizawas such names! He's just a little socially awkward, I'm sure of it."

Izuku just smirked as he pulled himself out from under the sink, drying his hands on some paper towel. "If he's not super grumpy, then how did you know exactly who I was talking about?"

Inko smiled as she swatted him with the tea towel she was using, and he laughed, dodging out of the way. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, before heading towards the next job he needed to do.

He liked spending time with her like this. After he was found by Nezu and Aizawa he had spent less and less time at home, so times like this were special to him.

He finished up working on the kitchen for the day, and then he and Inko spent the day watching old movies.

* * *

Izuku arrived early the following morning, as he usually did.

The only other person there when he entered the room was Iida, but after a while, people started to trickle in. First it was Todoroki, then Yaoyarozu. Eventually, everyone had arrived, and they were just waiting for Aizawa.

Or at least, that's what everyone else thought.

Izuku was like, 95% sure that Aizawa was pretending to be asleep under the podium in the front of the room, but he would let the man have his fun. Around 5 minutes after the last student sat down, which was Ashido, the sound of a zipper opening filled the room as Aizawa rose from behind the podium.

"Welcome to your first class of Hero 101."

Izuku smirked at the man while the other students freaked out a bit, sitting up a bit straighter. Aizawa continued on for a few minutes, taking the roll and doing some minor announcements.

But Izuku wasn't really listening. From what he had seen about the school schedules, today was the first lesson of active combat training. And when he heard the newest member of the UA faculty approaching, he knew that he was right.

'_THUD THUD THUD'_

"**I AM HERE! ENTERING THE CLASSROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Izuku covered his ears as the room around them exploded into cheers and conversations about All Might. He chuckled as Aizawa dropped into the corner of the room and re-zipped up his sleeping bag. What was even the point of getting out of it the first time?

Izuku listened intently as All Might went on a rant about heroism, and how costumes fit into the way they worked. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, his studies in Psychology with Nezu often went into how visual stimuli affect people, but it was fun to hear the basics from someone like All Might.

As All Might revealed the costume cases to the class, Izuku smiled, getting up and rushing to the change rooms.

He really hoped he allowed to have all of his tools.

* * *

"Yo, Midoriya. Is that a Hero Costume or like, a military uniform my dude?"

Izuku looked up at Kirishima while he finished putting on the last bit of his armour. He looked down at his suit, a black, near skin-tight jumpsuit made out of protective materials, which was then covered by dark grey plates of armour.

He had his combat knife on the back of his belt, similar to Aizawa, and a hoster on his right hip, which housed his favourite toy, and a loop on his left which housed an extendable metal baton.

On his head was a solid helmet, padded on all sides to cushion any blows to his head. It didn't have a gap for his face, but it did use a screen on the inside to give him a view to the outside, as well as a voice-commanded HUD for various uses.

There were a few dark green lines surrounding the most prominent plates of armour, specifically on his knee pads and chest plate, but for the most part it was entirely black.

Answering Kirishima's question, Izuku just shrugged. "Well, to be fair, Heroes are basically just a paramilitary force hired by the government. Also, my Quirk doesn't have many physical benefits, so I need all this armour and stuff.

Izuku pulled on the last of his outfit, a pair of gloves, and started to move around, testing the suit out. "Also, my plan is to be an Underground Analytics hero, so a flashy costume wouldn't do me any favours there."

Kirishima gave him a blank look, before smiling widely. "That's so manly bro! I was wondering if the drabness was just because you weren't good at designs or something, but to have your path planned out so thoroughly already!"

He held out his hand to Izuku to grab. "I know you missed the ice-breakers last night, so let me introduce myself! The names Kirishima Eijiro! You ever need a shield, just hit me up, alright my man?"

Izuku nodded to him, clasping his hands with Kirishima. "Nice to meet you, man. Sorry I wasn't able to join you all last night. Been to busy helping my mum renovate her kitchen, you know?"

Kirishima just clapped Izuku on the back, smiling. "No worries! It's super manly of you to spend your time helping your family out either way!"

They chatted for a while longer until they reached the rest of the class, at which point Kirishima gave him a fist bump and headed off to say hi to… wait, Bakugou? How could the epitome of a 'himbo' even stand Bakugou? Whatever. Not important.

He quickly surveyed the costumes of his classmates, wondering why all the girls had been given skin-tight suits. He had been there when Nezu had gotten the initial designs that had been sent in, and he could have sworn that Yaoyorozu had submitted a design very different to her current suit.

He would have to talk to Nezu about it later.

* * *

"**LOOK AT YOU ALL! FROM THIS POINT ONWARD, YOU ARE ALL HEROES IN TRAINING!"**

Izuku smiled, cracking his knuckles as All Might started explaining what they were going to be doing today. It was a fairly simple exercise, to be honest.

The 'villain' team, made up of 4 people, would be defending a building that housed 2 'hostages' (large bags of sand). The hero team had to infiltrate the building, and either put capture tape around all 4 of the villains, or get both hostages out of the building safely.

While it sounded hard for the Hero team to accomplish, the Villain team wasn't allowed to intentionally cause damage to the Hostages either.

Izuku was already thinking up a multitude of plans for safe extraction, instead of listening to All Might when he heard Iida speak up next to him. "All Might! Are you sure that lots are the best way to assign the teams?"

Izuku clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Out in the field, Heroes don't really get to choose who they team up with. This is a good way to start preparing us for the chaotic world of impromptu team-ups!"

Izuku zoned out again to continue planning until his name was called. Moving forward, he reached into the box filled with their lots, and pulled out the small ball. It was white and emblazoned with an E.

"**BECAUSE THERE ARE AN ODD NUMBER OF YOU DUE TO NEZU'S NEW SYSTEM, ONE TEAM WILL ONLY BE HAVING 3 MEMBERS! GOOD LUCK TEAM E!**"

_And of course, it was his team. Nezu probably planned it to go like this._

Izuku looked around to see who his two teammates were. Holding the ball over his head, he moved around the group and eventually found his teammates. Looking between the two, he was already running combat simulations in his head.

Kaminari and Hagakure gave him an odd look as he started mumbling again, before Hagakure tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, it's Midoriya, right? Are you OK?"

Izuku 's eyes flicked to the lack of space she took up and nodded. "Yea, I am. Just thinking of some possible plans for us. But it really depends on who we're versing."

All Might kept on smiling the whole way through as the students got into their groups. After he saw that everyone was with who they should be, he continued.

"**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! FIRST UP WILL BE TEAM B AS THE VILLAINS, AND TEAM D AS THE HEROES! EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'RE WITH ME IN THE VIEWING STATION!"**

Izuku and the others of 1-A followed All Might back to another building, full of screens, watching the teams fight as they prepared for their own matches.

* * *

The first fight was over quickly.

Team B was comprised of Yaoyorozu, Asui, Uraraka and Ojiro. And while Yaoyorozu's Quirk was definitely in the top tiers, it wasn't really able to do much against their opponents Quirk's. Or more realistically, Quirk.

Not that it mattered in the end.

Team D was a heavy hitter, mainly due to the fact that Todoroki was on their team. Aoyama, Koda, and Jirou didn't even get a chance to enter the building after the buzzer went off before the entire thing was filled with ice.

And that would have been that, if Aoyama hadn't been as shocked as he was.

Todoroki's ice springing into existence was incredibly sudden, and Izuku really couldn't blame Aoyama for what happened. The boy had yelped and jumped backwards away from the door, accidentally letting off a short blast of his navel laser.

_Into a building that had basically been turned into a huge mirror._

It had bounced off almost every wall in the building before eventually finding its way into the hostage room. Luckily, it didn't hit any of the people who had been encased in waist height ice.

Unfortunately, it slammed right into one of the Hostages. And as the rules stated, Heroes causing significant damage to the Hostages would be an instant loss. Todoroki was told to free everyone, and everyone returned to the observation room.

Todoroki hadn't stopped scowling since All Might had announced the fact that they had lost.

* * *

The other fights weren't as entertaining as that one, but Izuku watched them with just as much enthusiasm.

This was what he had been training for. His team, Team E, was going to be the heroes, with Team A being the villains. Izuku was a bit upset that Bakugou wasn't on Team A, but he would get over it.

Team A had Iida, Ashido, Sero, and Mineta. Once they had been told who they were fighting and what team they were on, Izuku had pulled his two teammates over, as well as Yaoyorozu.

He got them into a huddle and lowered his voice. "Alright, so here's the pla-." He noticed that Momo had raised her hand and stopped, turning to her. "Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

She looked at the three of them before mumbling. "Why am I here for your planning? I'm not a part of your team."

Izuku smirked. "You may not be, but your integral for my plan to work. How about this, you make me a few items, no questions asked, and I will owe you a favour that you can cash in at any time, within reason."

He saw the confusion on Hagakure's and Kaminari's faces, but kept eye contact with Yaoyorozu. After a while, she nodded slightly. "Fine, what do you need, Midoriya?"

Izuku's smile came back in full force. "Let me explain the plan first so you know exactly what I need."

"First, we gotta get Hagakure onto the roof."

* * *

Izuku did a quick scan of their opponents heads as All Might announced that they could start.

"Alright guys, the Hostages are on the 3rd floor, 3 rooms back and to the right. It has 2 windows, a door, and an access point in the floor above."

He brought up the map on his HUD and sent it over to the wrist-mounted screens that he had gotten Momo to make for the other two. He marked the other two's entry points with Yellow and Blue dots, for Kaminari and Hagakure respectively.

"We're going in, Hagakure, start climbing."

There was a hiss, followed by dull thud's coming from the roof of the building. The special grappling hook that he had gotten Momo to grabbing onto the edge of the building. Izuku nodded to himself as he saw Hagakure's boots and gloves rising into the air.

Kaminari and himself entered the building, and Izuku used his Quirk to help them avoid the patrols of Iida and Mina. The other two, Mineta and Sero, were standing guard in the Hostage room.

Izuku and Kaminari went low, dodging under some loose bits of tape that Sero had set up in the hallways. They reached a T-intersection, and Izuku had Kaminari head left after a few seconds, making sure that he wouldn't come face to face with Iida.

Izuku smirked as he heard the crackling of Hagakure's comms turn on and off 3 times quickly, their signal that she was in place and ready. He got Kaminari's confirmation a few seconds later.

Izuku moved towards a corner and reached down towards his right hip, pulling out his masterpiece. A handgun, well, more like a hand cannon, painted pure black with dark green highlights.

Izuku did a quick scan of Mina's mind and saw where she was in relation to him, and twisted a dial on the gun. It was designed to be similar in function to a weapon called a 'LawGiver' from an old movie called 'Judge Dredd'.

He twisted the small dial on the back of the gun to a setting labelled 'stun', and waited for the soft click that signified that it was ready. He stomped on the ground, letting the loud '_thud'_ get Mina's attention.

Watching through her own vision, he waited until she was close, before rolling out from behind the corner, firing at her. She never even got the chance to yell out before the stun round hit her, causing her to hit the ground.

It was oddly satisfying to watch that from her perspective.

Quickly tying her up with the capture tape, he got into his own spot and prepped his entry device, before turning his comms on. Smiling, he moved back from the door and began their breach.

"_**GO!"**_

* * *

All Might didn't know what to say.

Was there anything _to_ say? Other than something like; '_why does Midoriya have a gun?!'._ He knew that Midoriya had a connection to the principal, all the UA staff members seemed to be aware of that, but he hadn't known the depth of that connection.

He just had to sit back and watch with the rest of the class as they made guesses and theories about Midoriya's Quirk. All of them were in awe as Izuku coordinated himself and two other classmates into a secret-service level stealth mission.

Or at least, it was a stealth mission until the explosions started.

* * *

Izuku laughed as he heard all 3 breach charges go off at once.

Once Yaoyorozu had agreed to help them, Izuku's plan had been solidified. They probably could have won without her assistance, but this was both easier, and allowed him to indulge his flair for the dramatics, something that Nezu was proud to have fostered.

He had made sure that they were only powerful enough to blow through the weak plaster walls and ceilings of the training building, to ensure that none of his opponents were harmed too badly.

After deeming it safe, he rushed into the room, firing at Mineta, who was still coughing up smoke. The stun round hit him square in the forehead, and he dropped like a fly, allowing Izuku to wrap the capture tape around him.

"**MINETA MINORU HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"**

He heard a grunt and looked over to Sero, who was now face down on the floor, unconscious, with a boot on his back. He nodded to Hagakure, who had dropped down on the boy from the room and was now tying him up with the capture tape, and saw Kaminari standing next to the opposite doorway.

"**OH, UH, HANTA SERO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"**

Izuku tapped into Iida's mind, watching through his eyes as he neared the room, summoned by the explosions. He held his hand up to Kaminari, who started to spark slightly. Counting down on his fingers, he nodded to the electric boy.

'_3… 2… 1…'_

'_Now!'_

As he closed his fist, Kaminari let out a huge burst of electricity through his arm, catching Iida right as he was about to enter the room. The poor boy didn't even have a chance to slow down before his brain went into safety mode because of Kaminari's attack.

Izuku just gave the boy a thumbs up before lifting one of the hostages in a princess carry, Hagakure grabbing the other. Kaminari didn't notice it, however, because he was in derpy mode.

Guiding Kaminari, he and Hagakure exited the building and waited out front for the robot helpers to bring their opponents back to the viewing room. Izuku smirked as they got near.

He knew he would be having to answer _a __**lot**_ of questions about that.

* * *

**Hope Y'all enjoyed the chapter!**

**if you did, you should check out my profile and read my other fics and One-shots!**

**Also! I have a twitter now! You can follow it for updates for all of my fics, and the occasional announcement. (or me just rambling, who knows)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**[Undisclosed Location - 12:39am]**_

Izuku's vision was blurry.

What was happening? Why was everything dark? Where was he? He tried to stand up, but found himself seemingly tied to a chair. He couldn't see anything in the room, though, so it might be from a Quirk.

"Mr. Midoriya. Please calm yourself. We don't intend to hurt you, as long as you cooperate."

His head whipped to the right as soon as he heard the voice. Footsteps rang out, reverberating through the void surrounding him. All of a sudden, Izuku had the turn his head to the side as a bright light entered his vision, blinding him in a different way.

But he could tell that behind the light, a man was sitting across from him. Izuku immediately activated his Quirk, asking it, '_where am I?'_. But for the first time since he had used his Quirk, he got no answer.

No human being had any memory of where he was.

He started to struggle against his bindings frantically, looking around the lit-up room behind him. It was relatively simple, just a concrete box with a black, opaque window. Izuku was starting to panic.

Why was he in a stereotypical government interrogation room? Were these people part of the government? In this case, which one? Nezu had told him that most of the governments of the world knew about his Quirk, a scary thought, but had he really been kidnapped because of it?

"No, Mr. Midoriya, not exactly kidnapped."

Cursing himself for muttering at a time like this, he looked back to the left of the bright light, to the silhouette sitting behind it. "Oh, yeah? Then what exactly do you call this?! I'm here against my will, and you brought me here! That's kidnapping!"

The man behind the light chuckled before leaning back, his silhouette almost looking smug. "Kidnapping: the action of abducting someone and holding them captive. I can see how you assumed that we kidnapped you, boy, but there was no abduction. You were _made_ here."

The silhouette shrugged, chuckling slightly. The sound pissed Izuku off. "So while still technically illegal, we didn't kidnap you."

Izuku just stared at the man. "You _made_ me? Bullshit! I was born in Japan, not wherever the fuck this is! The second I get out of here-"

"Ah, but you never will my boy! You're not even the real thing! The real Izuku Midoriya is back in Japan, studying at UA, working to become a hero."

Izuku just stared at the silhouette in shock at that. Probing the man's memories, he confirmed that the man believed the fact that there were 2 of Izuku, and that one was still in Japan.

He probed a little further into the man's memory, trying to figure out where he was. He was shocked when he found that there was nothing else in the man's mind. It was as if all of his memories before entering the room, other than the tidbit about Izuku, oddly, were erased, or shielded somehow.

A sob escaped him, but he quickly pulled himself together. Unfortunately, it was already too late.

"Ah, the reality of your situation has fully set in then, yes? With Bubaigawara's Quirk, we can have as many of you as we need, and no-one will ever even know you're here!"

"_Welcome to the resistance, Midoriya."_ Izuku shuddered as an evil-sounding laugh, before standing up, bring out a metal rod which extended, sparking with electricity. The last thing he heard before blacking out from pain was;

"_You're going to help us, whether you want to or not."_

* * *

"Dude! What the fuck was that?! That was so freaking cool!"

Izuku smirked, placing the 'hostage' off to the side before reaching up and detaching his helmet, shaking his head as his curly hair was freed with a small 'hiss.' Hagakure put her 'hostage' down next to his, and directed Kaminari to sit down beside them.

"Whatever could you mean, Kirishima, my good man? There was nothing special about that match?" He noticed Bakugou off to the redheads side, almost blurry with how much he was shaking. The Todoroki boy was also watching him.

All Might spoke up, looking confused and impressed. "**DON'T MESS WITH THEM TOO MUCH, MIDORIYA! THAT WAS QUITE THE PERFORMANCE! I GET THAT HAGAKURE WOULD BE GOOD AT STEALTH AND ALL, BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT SUCH SKILLS FROM YOU AND MR. KAMINARI!"**

Izuku smiled at All Might, shrugging. "Did Nezu really not explain everything? Heh, that sounds about right. Well, with my Quirk, it makes stealth much easier! And Kaminari's no slouch either, surprisingly."

All Might hummed, looking the boy up and down once more, wondering what he meant about Nezu not explaining everything. He knew that the boy had trained with Nezu, but to what extent was it?

Whatever the case, this boy was very impressive.

"**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE HAVE ONE MORE MATCH TO WATCH! HERO TEAM AND VILLAIN TEAM, GO GET SET UP!"**

All Might smiled as he watched the children run off to prepare, smiles on their faces. This was what he had been working towards for so long. To be able to see the generations after him laugh and smile without the fear that existed when he was a kid.

It was good to see that it was working.

* * *

The next fight went quickly, with very little to say about it.

Bakugou's involvement, and subsequent charge into the building, had turned it from an exercise in tactics to a Quirk-powered brawl, with Bakugou's enthusiasm for violence stoking a fire under his teammates.

Iida's team held up as best they could, but against Bakugou, Hitoshi, Shoji, and Tokoyami, they were eventually rounded up by the hero team, leading to their defeat.

Izuku wanted to say that he expected differently, but he hadn't. Bakugou's Explosion was a powerful combat Quirk, Hitoshi's was practically a godsend for underground hero work, Shoji was incredibly versatile, and Tokoyami was a powerhouse in his own right.

At least watching the match had confirmed some of his theories about Dark Shadow. It was an excellent Quirk, and he couldn't wait to see how the boy could push it to new levels while at UA.

'_God, I sounded so much like Nezu there.'_

Izuku chuckled to himself as he headed towards the front gate. While he hadn't set up his room in the dorms yet, Nezu was pushing him to finish with his mother's kitchen quickly so that he could stay at UA and interact with his peers more.

While Izuku knew that Nezu was proud of his progress training-wise, he also knew that the stoat was worried about how the little human interaction with people his age had done to Izuku over the years.

Izuku let out a humorless laugh at that. Nezu was worried about his mental growth? He had lost the chance for a healthy childhood that first time he used his Quirk. He didn't like talking about it, and he would never tell Nezu this, but he still saw all the soldiers and civilians that were killed, or worse, during WW2.

And while Izuku was still a little conflicted about living with people his own age, he would suck it up and move into the dorms as quickly as he could. If not for himself, than for his classmates, and for his mentor.

He was about to pass under the gate when he heard the whirling of energy. His instincts screamed at him to turn around, right after the sound of energy grew much louder. He whipped around, already raising his arms, prepared to fight.

"_LOOK OUT BELOW!"_

Instead, he had to adjust quickly as he found a flying, bright blue person coming at him at full speed. He caught the person, bending his legs and rolling backwards to safely distribute the shock. It worked, for the most part, but his legs were still a bit achy.

He groaned as he let go of the person, who had gone limp on top of him. He sat up, feeling the person flop onto his lap, and chuckled. "Are you alright? That was quite the landi-!"

Izuku had opened his eyes, having screwed them shut right before impact, and stopped midway through his sentence, as his brain took a short break to review his situation.

He was sitting on the ground with a girl in his lap. A girl that just so happened to be absolutely _stunning_. Izuku found himself staring as he gave her a once over, from her long, bright blue hair, to her powerful looking legs.

Did an angel just land on him?

He was shocked out of his staring when he felt something touch his face. He looked back up the girls face to see her staring at him, poking him in the cheek, smiling widely. _(and if Izuku suddenly vowed to protect that smile for the rest of his life, could you really blame him?)_

"Hey! You're that kid Mirio was looking for! Why were you staring? Why is your hair green? OOO! What's your Quirk! I bet it's something super cool! You're really strong, by the way, you don't even seem hurt from me landing on you! Why were you staring at my legs? I know they're pretty awesome but what's your reason?"

Izuku blinked at the sudden barrage of questions, processing them as best he could. After he had finished mentally processing the questions, he then surprised himself by answering almost out of habit.

"I was staring because I was a little surprised, my hair is green because my mum's hair is green, my Quirk lets me view people's memories, and I was staring at your legs because they look really nice. How much can you deadlift?"

His mouth snapped shut as he wrestled control of himself again. Apparently all it took was one pretty girl and he was back to a mumbling mess. His cheeks flushed, and he was about to apologize when he saw the girls face.

Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was in the biggest smile he had ever seen someone do. He yelped as he was suddenly pulled off of the floor, basically thrown into a standing position by the girl.

"Oh my god! You got all my questions! And you gave like, accurate answers! My name is Nejire Hadou! You're my new friend! Anyone that can keep up with me is someone I wanna be friends with! Oh, right. Probably should have asked before assuming. Do you wanna be friends?"

Izuku just nodded, feeling himself smiling. He put out his hand towards her. "You know what? I do! My name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you Nejire!"

Nejire bounced up and down as she shook his hand, her smile nearly blinding him. "Right back at you new friend Izuku! I have to go now, but it was really nice meeting you! Next time I'll try not to fall on you!"

She started floating a few metres in the air, and Izuku laughed, giving her a wave goodbye. "That'd be nice. My legs are gonna be sore tonight! Anyway, I gotta go too, I have to get my stuff so I can move into my dorm room."

Nejire smiled, nodding rapidly. "Alrighty then! Bye, new friend! I'll see you around!"

Izuku watched her as she flew off, moving incredibly quickly. He had the urge to use his Quirk to learn about her, but held himself back out of respect. After she had turned into a blue dot in the sky, Izuku started walking back to his house, texting his mum to pull out some boxes from the spare room.

Izuku left the campus and started walking home, not even realising how much he was smiling.

* * *

**[Nezu's Office]**

"Thank you Aizawa, that will be all."

Aizawa just gave Nezu a blank stare, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Did you seriously just wake me up from one of my incredibly important naps just so I could erase a student's Quirk? All so that she would meet Izuku?"

Nezu lowered the binoculars from his eyes, turning to Aizawa, giving him front-row seats to the mischievous glint in the animal's eyes. Nezu chuckled. "Why yes, I did!"

He turned back to the window and closed the blinds, not needing to see out of his window now that the two had separated. He moved to his desk and hopped up onto his chair, starting some paperwork.

Aizawa just stared at him the whole time. "You aren't going to explain any further than that, are you?"

Nezu just laughed, shaking his head. "Aizawa, I'm truly disappointed that you even have to ask! Of course not! You can go now."

Aizawa huffed, heading out of the office, knowing it was pointless to argue with the rat. Nezu hummed to himself as he finished organising the paperwork on his desk, revealing a manilla folder.

He chuckled as he picked up the folder and put it in the top draw of his desk. It was a completely unassuming folder, with nothing special about it, except for the label on it.

* * *

**[Project: Social NejiRehabilitation]**


End file.
